


Omelette du Fromage

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Omelette du Fromage

The city was built upon the cheese industry. Cheese came in and out, without any rest. Ships carrying tonnes of cheese fled the city's docks like the plague was afoot. Thousands of merchants left the cities walls every afternoon, carrying caravans of carefully curated cheddar. If any army attempted to infringe upon the cities monopoly, the cheese-fueled cheddar could afford a plethora of cheese-fed mercenaries. Corruption was the cities greatest weakness, for the cheese entrepreneurs often provided kickbacks for fewer taxes. This would come to bite the cheese city in the ass, for the corrupt cheddar merchants eventually led a cheese coup against the cities government, leading to a series of counter-coups, allowing foreign governments to place their pretenders on the great cheddar chair. This constant war crippled the cheese economy, allowing other cities to take over the cheddar market. Without its monopoly, the city once built upon cheese fell into obscurity as a poor, smelly backwater.


End file.
